The Maid
by Phoenix-Fire Power
Summary: When Gilbert hires a new maid named Louise he unknowingly hires someone who is actually a spy looking for the proper information to send him away. FemGermany On hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ****hey people!**

**I promised myself that the next Germany story I would write it would be with a male Germany.**

**I lied to myself.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

"This is Maidens Incorporation." a woman's voice said into the phone. "How is it that I may assist you?"

"Yes this is Gilbert Beilschmidt." Gilbert said holding the phone to his ear with his shoulder. "I wish to hire a maid."

"You have called the correct place then Mr. Beilschmidt." the woman said. "We have only the best maids in America. My name is Magda and I will help you in finding the best maid that you wish." Her voice dropped here and the malice was clear. "However there is something I must say first. We deal with maids whose chores are to cook, clean, and so forth. None of our workers are for…sexual chores."

Gilbert rolled his eyes. "I understand that. I want a maid that will cook and clean and all that."

The smile returned to her voice. "Very well then. I will need to ask you some questions in order to hire the proper fit."

"Ask away." Gilbert said leaning back into his chair.

"Do you have a preference for male or female?" Magda asked.

"I don't care."

"Is race, religion, or orientation a bother to you?"

"Nope."

"Are you able to provide the maid with proper living facilities, which count but are not limited to a proper bedroom and or a bathroom or must the maid, look for housing elsewhere?"

"I have a guest room that they can use. It has its own bathroom and everything."

"Wonderful. Now then the basic chores such as cooking the meals, cleaning the house, doing the laundry, answering the phones, and shopping. There are a million more other things that I am sure I cannot list at this moment. Do you currently employ servants at this moment?"

"No."

"Have you ever employed servants in the past?"

"No."

Gilbert could hear the woman on the other line ruffling through papers. "Do you require them for certain events or gatherings?"

"I hold parties around once a month but that's basically it." Gilbert answered.

"Do you have any preferences on the maid themselves?"

"They need to be strong." Gilbert said. "They have to work very hard and even if I give a ridiculous order they must follow it."

"Within reasons I am sure." Magda said the ice tone returning to her voice for a moment.

Gilbert rolled his eyes once more. "Within reasons."

"Hmm." Magda said on the other line. "I am now down to three maids in total that can met your requirements. Do you have any pets?"

"Three dogs and a small pet bird."

"Are the dogs big or small?"

"Big. One is a German Shepherd, the other is a Doberman, and the last one is a Golden Retriever."

"Alright then that takes out one of the three. Children?"

"No."

"Married?"

"No."

"That takes out the second one leaving with one." Magda said. "I am sure that you will very pleased with her."

"Great." Gilbert said dryly.

"Her name is Louise Héderváry. She is obedient, serious, strong, and willing. If you give her an order she will see to it that it is fulfilled as you would like it. She is rather expensive however, she has more experience and is an excellent maid."

"How much?" Gilbert asked.

"For her employment." Magda said peering onto the figure written on the paper. "It shall be eighty five dollars."

"A month?"

"A week Mr. Beilschmidt."

"A week." Gilbert sputtered. "Eighty five dollars a week for a maid? That is highway robbery!"

"Mr. Beilschmidt." Magda said with a strange tone of voice. "I give you my utmost assurance. It is worth the money to have her as your maid."

Gilbert gritted his teeth. "For your companies sake you had better hope so."

"Oh I know so Mr. Beilschmidt." Magda said. "Shall I appoint you to her?"

"Yeah, yeah." Gilbert said quickly giving his address.

"Wonderful." Magda said. "Louise shall arrive at your home tomorrow at noon sharp."

Gilbert sighed. "I hope she is up to the challenge."

"Do not worry one bit Mr. Beilschmidt." Magda said. "We make sure our maids can handle any situation."

* * *

><p>Magda walked down the hallway towards the bedrooms. The older and more experience you had the higher chance of having your own room and being further away from the other younger maids.<p>

She knocked on the door of the bedroom once she reached it and waited patiently.

"Come in." the familiar voice called out softly.

Magda opened the door and spotted Louise sitting at her desk writing what was most likely a letter.

"To your sister?" Magda asked walking up to her side.

Louise nodded as she folded the letter in half and then a third. "Yes, she seems to be well. What is it that you need of me?"

Magda held out the paper in her hands which Louise took with both hands. Her eyebrows rose slightly when she spotted the name.

"Gilbert Beilschmidt?" she asked looking at the older woman. "Isn't this the one that we believe…"

Magda smiled and nodded. "If you perform this one perfectly then you may know that you will be promoted and most of all you can finally get what your sister needs."

Louise looked back to the paper in her hands and smiled. "Well then, how can I let this one go?"

* * *

><p>Louise glanced down at the paper in her hand once more before folding it neatly and placing it in her bag. Carrying her suitcase she walked around the house searching for a back door.<p>

When she found none she frowned slightly and walked back to the front and climbed the stairs leading to the front porch.

She smoothed her white apron, which was in contrast with her black dress, to ensure no wrinkles and knocked on the door three times.

She stepped back and waited for a moment before the door opened to reveal a white haired man with red eyes.

"Mr. Gilbert Beilschmidt?" Louise asked.

At the man's nod Louise held out the sides of her skirt and curtseyed before saying "My name is Louise Héderváry. I am your new maid."

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

**Questions? Comments? Leave them in a review.**

**Until next time.**

**This is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ****hey people!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

"Alright I never had any maid or any other shit like that so I don't really know where to start here." Gilbert said with Louise following him.

"A tour of the house would be an excellent start." she said.

"Alright. There are two floors. First floor has a kitchen, dining room, the part of the library that is dealing with economics and business as well as a bunch of other bullshit that is kinda needed for running a company." Gilbert said. "Upstairs is the bedrooms, bathrooms, my private office, and the other part of the library that has history, literature, and a bunch of other shit."

"I see a pattern occurring." Louise said dryly.

Gilbert ignored her comments. "I hired you so that you would clean all those rooms, prepare the meals, run the errands; which will be many, serve the food, and so forth."

"That is what a maid is supposed to do." Louise said. "Sir."

"And most of all I don't appreciate a servant that talks back." Gilbert snapped at her. "I'm going to be paying you a lot of money and I demand respect from you."

Louise curtseyed once more. "Of course sir."

Gilbert grumbled under his breath as they continued through the house. "Your room is up the stairs and to the left." he said nodding his head upwards. "Mine is on the right."

Louise nodded. "May I place my luggage in my room before we continue this tour?" she asked holding up her luggage.

Gilbert waved his hand. "Sure, take a few minutes."

After another bow Louise quickly walked up the stairs and to the left where her room was waiting for her.

Opening the door she glanced around the room and nodded in satisfaction. She slid her luggage under the bed and quickly walked around the room. She opened the adjourning door and peered into the bathroom that was connected to her room.

"I'll decorate to my liking later." she murmured.

Nodding to herself once more she glanced at her reflection in the mirror and straightened her dress, apron, and head piece before leaving the room.

"Is there anything else I need to know sir?" Louise asked as she walked back to where Gilbert was waiting for her.

Wordlessly he led her to the backyard and waved his hand towards the garden that was resting peacefully on the side of the house.

"I also expect you to do the gardening." Gilbert said. "Taking care of the flowers, weeding them, watering them, and so on."

Louise nodded. "Is there anything else?"

"I have three dogs. You need to take care of them as well."

"Of course, sir."

His eyes narrowed. "You sure you can handle all of this?"

"If you are thinking that I will say no and then you can haggle my price then please forget about it." Louise said smiling slightly. "My price is set. And I assure you that regardless of what you give me and the amount of what you give me. I shall perform them to the highest capacity. Now since it is nearing one in the afternoon shall I make lunch for you?"

"Yeah that would be nice." Gilbert said nodding. "My friends usually join me for lunch so make sure there's enough for three people."

"Of course." Louise said bowing. "Is there anything specific that you would like to me to make or shall I make whatever comes into my head?"

"Whatever comes into your head, I'm not picky." Gilbert said.

"I have one more question." Louise said.

"Shoot."

"What exactly is it that you do for work?"

"None of your business." Gilbert said. "You just worry about the jobs I give you."

"You don't need me to open the door for your friends?" Louise asked.

"I'll open it this time. Next time you do it."

* * *

><p>Louise sighed as she tightened her apron and walked to the cabinets.<p>

She needed to get into the office and inspect anything he might have in there. She was sure that he kept all of his documents in there so it would be the first place to look.

Wurst. Wurst and pasta. That was something good that she could make. And from the file she had received about Gilbert and his Prussian roots she was sure that he would enjoy the food.

She could dimly hear the door opening and the sound of the men. Rolling her eyes she lit the stove and filled a pot with water.

Her ear twitched suddenly as she felt her hearing enhance. A man flying through the air and she could hear Gilbert exclaim "My plates!"

She immediately dropped the meat in her hands onto the counter and ran towards the dining room.

* * *

><p>"So you actually got a maid?" Francis asked as he sat in his chair. He folded one leg over the other. "I didn't think you would actually do it."<p>

"You're the one that gave me the number for that place." Gilbert said. He glanced to where Antonio was standing on one leg on a chair reaching for the plates on the high shelf.

"Antonio please get down before you hurt my things. I have a maid to get things for me now." Gilbert said.

"I can do it." Antonio said through gritted teeth. He tried to stand higher on his toes as his fingers just barely brushed against the plates.

With a triumphant smirk he pulled the plates toward him and securely into his hands.

Suddenly at that moment one of the chair legs let out a SNAP that filled the air and to Antonio's shocked face he fell backwards and onto the ground as the plates flew into the air.

"My plates!" Gilbert yelled.

A blur ran past him suddenly and jumped into the air. Gilbert was able to hear the sound of all the plates clicking slightly against one another before they were in two stacks.

In Louises hands after she had landed gracefully onto the ground.

From in the previous five seconds she had been in the kitchen preparing lunch.

"What the hell just happened?" Gilbert demanded. "Weren't you in the kitchen?"

Louise raised a single eyebrow as she placed the plates onto the table. "For the first question I had just saved the plates. For the second question, yes I was in the kitchen and the moment I heard the plates flying through the air I had come running. And sir," she added looking towards Antonio. "It is my job for even these minuscule jobs, please leave them to me."

"You were in the kitchen. At the other end of the house." Gilbert said. "How the hell did you manage that?"

Louise smiled at Gilbert and curtsied. "I am simply, one hell of a maid, sir."

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

**Questions? Comments? Leave them in a review.**

**Until next time.**

**This is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


End file.
